And the night's still young
by perfectly-unperfected
Summary: Kett Oneshot. Angry sex. May have grammatical errors.


**WARNING! ANGRY, KINKY SEX AHEAD! :P Sorry for the gramatical errors, I was using this to get some harsh feelings against both of them out, and don't have time to check.**

The chill of night air brushed against Kendalls ankles as he strolled into the dark ally, behind the pizza shop. It was fairly late, but for the teenage boy, the night was very young. Every step he took ended in another autumn leave crackling, and as he can barely see where he's going, he knows exactly where his destination is. The two dark brown eyes, only feet away from him glowed in the moonlight, like candles about to burn out.

"You're late, Kendork." And with that, the blonde viciously shoved him up against the faded brick, hearing the shorter brunette's pants from the sudden attack.

"What did you say?" Before giving him a chance to answer, the singer darted forward, and bit Jett's lip. Jett moaned in response, reaching down and twisting Kendall's right nipple. The blonde boy grabbed the waistband of the actor's pants and pulling him up and hitting his back against the wall again.

"That's what I thought you said." Kendall leaned forward, and licked Jett's bloody bottom lip, Jett responding by sticking his in Kendall's mouth. Their lips met, and their tongues fought for dominance, as the two boys grew closer, and the tent in Jett's pants grew bigger. Suddenly, Kendall stopped and looked down.

"Aw, look at what little Jett has. Did I do this to you Jett?" Kendall innocently smiled, baby talking the shorter boy as he took a few fingers and began rubbing his erection through his pants. Jett began to moan, but wasn't going to give up the dominance that easy. Jett turned the two boys around, making Kendall's back against the wall and Jett in front.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again, hear me?" The brunette reached down and squeezed the taller boys shaft, as he stepped onto Kendall's shoes to give him height, and bit at his neck. After the hurt went away, the blonde began moaning from pleasure. Jett picked his head up, and admired his work, as Kendall's bulge grew bigger.

"Who's laughing now, Kendork?" Kendall turned them back to their previous positions, and leaned towards Jett.

"You little slut, why don't you do something about it?" He spit into the brunettes right ear. Jett unbuttoned the tight buttons on Kendall's jeans, as Kendall ripped through the cloth on Jett's tennis shorts. As both boys studied each other's growing erections, Jett finally looked up and gave Kendall a glowing smile.

"You wanna top? Fine. Suck me off." Kendall gave the shorter boy a glare, and said;

"Don't tell me what to do," as he kneeled down, and licked the tip of Jett's member before nibbling on it. Jett was almost out of breath, as Kendall slowly put half of the huge cock into his mouth. He then bit down, and the cocky actor screamed. Kendall reached his hand up and shoved it in his mouth to shut him up. Kendall finally put the rest of Jett's begging erection into his mouth, and began to suck, his tongue reaching out occasionally to lick at his balls. By this point, Jett was grabbing at Kendall's blonde hair, trying not to scream loud while bucking his hips into to singers mouth, almost at the top of his climax when Kendall pulled out. Jett wanted to punch him for ruining the perfect moment, but didn't have a chance as Kendall turned him around and uncaringly shoved two fingers into his ass. Jett didn't know whether to yell in pleasure or pain as Kendall began to pump his fingers in and out of Jett, adding more until he heard the brunette yelp. Kendall smirked, having found his spot, and removed the digit from his ass.

"You fucking hoe, you think you can stop right before I fucking- FUCK" Kendall shoved his dick into Jett's tight hole, biting his lip and trying not to let a sound escape his mouth. Kendall began pumping in and out of Jett, panting from lust and desire of the actor standing in front of him. He grabbed at his perfect brown hair, the hair turning into a mess as Kendall grabbed at it. Jett, while not trying to get his face crushed into the brick in front of him, reached behind him with one hand, rubbing at Kendall's ass cheek, and using the other hand to pump off his own erection. Both boys were so close to reaching their peaks, and as they finally reached them, they fell into a pile on top of each other. After a few moments, Kendall got up, slipped his pants back on, and slapped the ass of the fallen boy below him, before wandering off into the night again.


End file.
